


“You read the letters.”

by Rubombee



Series: Homework [4]
Category: The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-time - Mark Haddon
Genre: English class assignment, Full Book Spoilers, Gen, POV First Person, Spoilers, Swearing, Written for a Class, backdated, for real read the book first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubombee/pseuds/Rubombee
Summary: Snippets of the end of the book from Christopher's father's perspective. Teen rating because lots of cursing.Full ending spoilers — also, this probably won't make any sense if you haven't read the book.
Series: Homework [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993471
Kudos: 1





	“You read the letters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Exact homework wording was:
>
>> Write Christopher’s story from his father's point of view, starting from chapter 157 (discovery of the letters).  
> \--> This story is told from Christopher's very restricted point of view, basically like a journal. His mother's letters are the only glimpse we get into someone else's thinking. Imagine what his father's journal would look like, based on what you know about him. Write five mini-chapters and 500 words maximum.

####  1.

 _Shit._  
He found them. The letters.  
_He read them._  
He threw up all over the bed. It fucked him up that much.  
_Why? Why did I do that?_ Why did I keep the bloody letters, why did I--  
_Why did I have to lie to him?_  
The clock was ticking. It was only a matter of time.  
_Two years…_ That bloody secret was kept for _two years_. And it never got any easier to bear with.

I have no choice anymore.  
_I’ve got to tell him._

####  2.

He refused to touch my hand… I hope he doesn’t hate me too much.  
He’s still in shock. _It makes sense._ He probably just needs some sleep.  
_It’ll be alright. Everything will b_

*  
* *

I fell asleep on the sofa mid-sentence… I’ll go upstairs to see how Christopher is doing now.  
Hopefully better than yesterday.

*  
* *

 _Shit._ He’s not in his room.  
He’s nowhere in the house.

Toby’s cage is missing.

*  
* *

He’s not in the garden either.  
_Jesus fucking Christ._  
He… he can’t have gotten too far, right? _Right?_  
Christopher can’t stand strangers or places he doesn’t know. He can’t be that hard to find!

####  3.

I went to the police station.  
Apparently a neighbor had already called. She said… she said that Christopher told her he was going to London. To live with his mother. Because I had killed a dog and he-- was _frightened_ of me.  
My own kid! I never thought-- I never thought words could _hurt this fucking much._

The police asked if the part about the dog was true. There was no point in lying. I told them.

*  
* *

He managed to get to the train station!  
_Fuck_ , if the situation wasn’t… what it is, I could probably be proud of him. _He even bought a ticket and got on a train!_

He’s got a policeman with him. It’ll be alright.

####  4.

I can’t believe it.  
They lost Christopher on the train. Which means they have to check every single station because _who fucking knows_ where he is now!

…I wish I’d known just how bad this would get before I kept her--  
…before _I_ …

…God, this _my own bloody fault_ as much as hers.

If anything happens to him… And the last impression he has of me is being _frightened--_

*  
* *

He-- I--  
I don’t even know where to start.

They found Christopher! _At his fucking mother’s house!_  
…I went there.  
Caused a ruckus at 2 am.

In the end I got to see him but he--  
…he…

_Shit._  
Maybe I’ve lost his trust for good.

####  5.

It’s been so long… He has to stay two hours every day but he still refuses to even talk to me.  
I’m not even blaming anyone anymore. I’m just… tired.

This can’t go on forever. I have to do _something!_ I think-- I think I have an idea… I hope it works.  
I don’t even care how long it takes. I just…

_I just need my son back._


End file.
